Little Things
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome saw him playing Shogi one day, and asked for a game. She didn't know who he was, though she soon found out once she tied a game with him. Now he has an interest in her, and he doesn't plan to let her out of his site till he figured her out.


_**Little Things**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/ Possessive Shikamaru**_

_**Summary: Kagome saw him playing Shogi one day, and asked for a game. She didn't know who he was, though she soon found out once she tied a game with him. Now he has an interest in her, and he doesn't plan to let her out of his site till he figured her out.**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome Higurashi was a Ninja that liked to keep to herself, she was never one to be the center of attention. She liked silence and just being able to relax and do something she finds enjoyable.

She was a Jounin and she was proud of that fact, she had yet to have her own Genin team, but she was looking forward to it when she did get one.

She wanted to be able to help shape the next generation of ninjas, it was something she had been wanting to do since she made Jounin a year ago.

To help the kids become strong Ninja is what she wanted to do, sure she wanted to protect her village, but she loved teaching more than moving up in the ranks.

Kagome had worked in the school for a little bit but she ended up making a Jounin faster than she thought and was assigned missions more so she didn't have time to really work full time at the Academy.

She did volunteer to help or substitute when someone was out sick, or needed some time off. Kagome was more than happy to help and teach the kids.

The kids liked her too, they were always well behaved...more of the time, and the teachers had asked her how she did it. Kagome didn't know, she just was really good with kids. When she got married she wanted two or three kids of her own.

Though, Kagome knew that might be years away. She had yet to really meet anyone she wanted to share a life with.

Shaking her head she made her way to her favorite tea shop so she could sit and relax. She didn't have any missions and she didn't have to help at the Academy, so she wanted something to do.

Kagome smiled as she entered the shop, and made her way to her favorite seat, there wasn't a whole bunch of people here today. It looked like there was one or two people scattered about, but that was about it.

"Higurashi, the normal?" one of the waitresses asked as Kagome headed to her seat.

Kagome nodded, "Yes Please...and some dango please." The waitress nodded and went to get Kagome's order ready.

As Kagome passed some people she stopped seeing a boy who looked to be her age playing shogi. This made her pause, it wasn't very often she saw someone her age play that game. She used to play it with her grandpa and her father when they were alive.

The man looked up at her pause and raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking her 'what'.

Biting her lip she gave him a smile, "Would you mind a game? It isn't very often I get to play and it would be nice to play someone again."

The man looked at her as if evaluating her before nodding for her to sit down, which Kagome gladly did. She watched as he say all the pieces back so a new game could start.

It wasn't long before he sat all the pieces were set up Kagome's order came out and she nodded thanks to the woman who smiled at her before leaving again.

"You may start." he told Kagome after she was done thanking the waitress. Kagome smiled and made the first move.

The two had played for hours before Kagome sat down a last move to tie the game. She frowned, she usually won...so it was odd for someone to tie with her.

Smiling at the man across from her she stood up and gave a small bow, "Thank you for the game. I had fun!"

The man was looking at the game still, as if in shock, making Kagome fidget, "umm I have to go now. Thank you again for the game."

Kagome quickly made her way out of the shop, quickly paying for her dango and tea she had throughout the game, and was out the door before the man could stop her.

She had a good day...she just didn't know that the game she spent hours playing would come to haunt her.

* * *

In the shop the man kept his eyes on she shogi board...it wasn't often someone outside of his clan tied a game with him. Usually is father was the only one who beat him at the game...and hardly anyone in his clan could tie with him...he usually one all his games...

A small smirk came to his lips.

"Oi, Shikamaru, there you are." the sound of a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Choji" Shikamaru greeted as he looked back down at his game.

Choji sat down across of him, "What's the matter?" He could see something was bothering his friend by the look on his face.

Shikamaru gestured to the shogi board, "I played a game with a girl around our age...what do you see."

Choji looked at the board for a minute before he blinked, "...you...tied?"

Shikamaru nodded, looking at the board before he narrowed his eyes and motioned for the waitress that served the woman earlier to come over.

"How can I help you?" the waitress asked, smiling at the two men.

"The woman that I was playing a game with...do you know her name?" Shikamaru asked, and saw the look of understanding come to the woman's eyes.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she frequents this show when she has days off from missions or the Academy." the woman supplied, she knew Kagome because she came in whenever she had the chance.

"Thank you." Shikamaru muttered as the woman scurried off to take other customers orders.

The shadow user smirked, _'It looks like somethings are going to get more interesting around here.'_

Choji looked at his friend, he knew something was going through his head, something to do with the woman who tied a game with him. He didn't know if he should pity the girl or find amusement that Shikamaru was motivated to do something something...only time would tell it seems.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think of this idea. I just love Shikamaru. He is one of my favorite characters. XD **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


End file.
